Back To Yesterday
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Jasper changed Kagome to be apart of Maria's army. She was the perfect addition to her army, and together they were tortured souls, each for different reasons. When they get separated, it isn't until over sixty years later do that meet again. Can the love they shared still work when the one you want is with another, Kagome is going to find out that fact, as she tries to get Her...


**Back To Yesterday**

**Summary:**Jasper changed Kagome to be apart of Maria's army. She was the perfect addition to her army, and together they were tortured souls, each for different reasons. When they get separated, it isn't until over sixty years later do that meet again. Can the love they shared still work when the one you want is with another, Kagome is going to find out that fact, as she tries to get Her Major back to the real man he was.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Jasper

_**Chapter One**_

Pink lips rested on the cool glass in her hand, savoring the smell of the brandy before it burned its way down her throat. She embraced the feeling. It was going to be her last drink and she wanted to make it last before trudging her way back to her new home.

The saloon was full of chatter and smoke and it stung her nose yet she endured it. It was either that or the stale hot air of the south. She had been dumped here after the final battle. Bloody beaten and worn. It was only good luck that she had been found by the kindly whore house 'mother'.

She had been chalked up as a captured slave from the east who had been attacked and left to die. She didn't say anything to contradict that. She was now just a broken human woman who had no way to get back home.

Her miko powers weren't in high demand in the South, hell no one even knew what a miko was. She was lucky she had gotten a job as a maid rather than a whore. That wasn't to say she looked down on the women who had to sell their bodies. Just that she was grateful that no one wanted a 'pan face' with the body of a child.

She would like to lose her virginity to someone she loved, not for five dollars or whatever the going rate was now a days.

"Kagome! You better get your scrawny butt home! I don't want Anna coming here to hunt ya down!" She rolled her eyes at the bar tenders words but nodded. Anna was fiercely protective of 'her girls' and though she was not a 'working girl' Anna still looked out for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Your brandy is watered down anyways..." She laughed as he glared at her and made her way out of the bar ignoring the few catcalls and other words tossed her way. Thinking back she thanked her school for making them learn English. Without those forced lessons she would have been lost in 'the brave new world'.

Then again this was not the 'brave new world' she had read of in her history books. There were people going missing every day but the thing was they didn't stay missing. Some showed back up years later with red eyes, sparkling skin, and superhuman abilities.

They weren't demons but they weren't humans, they were known as cold ones and everyone tried their best to stay clear of them and their wars. She herself was curious but she was not ready to be dragged into another war that had nothing to do with her.

She was not some super powered immortal miko. No, she was a barely trained miko who knew how to fire a bow and arrow and was very much a mortal stuck in a time and place that was not her own. She would like to avoid the supernatural world if at all possible, as it was she was still dealing with never being able to see her family or friends again.

She shivered as a cool breeze, unusual for this time of year, stirred her black and red dress. It was a hand me down from Anna and as such it was tight and revealing but she was grateful nonetheless. She just really wished the corset wasn't so damn tight, she could barely breath at times. Why the people of this era thought it was appealing was beyond her.

That and the curled hair, Anna had yanked and pulled her locks into a stylish curled updo that very day and it had not been pleasant. It had hurt like hell. Yet the elder woman had only replied, with a smile. "Beauty is pain." Pft, she didn't have anyone to look good for.

Not anymore.

She shook her head as she walked down the dirt road towards her home. While everyone enjoyed the whorehouse and all it had to offer it was still on the very outskirts of town. The women of the town would have it no other way. Just because their husbands frequented Anna's 'house' didn't mean they wanted it rubbed in their faces.

As a fellow a woman she could understand that she just hated that she was stuck in a time without street lights and electricity. The only light she had to guide her was the moonlight and the stars.

As she made her way home she vaguely recalled rumors of a few sightings of the cold ones nearby and hoped to God, that just this one time. She wouldn't attached anything otherworldly or life changing.

To bad luck was never on her side.

* * *

**Kage's AN: So yeah...we're bad...we totally forgot we had this little jem! Luckily Yuki is in Twilight mode and it made me take a look at our docs on google and BAM! I found this! I hope you guys enjoy it, I know we had fun with this. It seems Yuki is dragging me with her! X3 Bad Yuki! **

**Yuki Note: I did nothing! Nothing! *shifts eyes* well...yeah, I got back into twilight...so I have lots of ideas...but this idea totally forgot about it. I'm sorry? Hope you all enjoyed it all the same! Also, I hope you are all keep with our stories...I know updates are slow..we will try to make them more frequent! Read and Review! **


End file.
